The invention relates to a disc player comprising two drivable turntables for supporting discs. The turntables are provided on a common supporting member which can be swung about a swing axis between a first position in which a disc supported by one turntable will be in a play position and a second position in which a disc supported by the other turntable will be in the play position.
Such a disc player is known from British Patent Specification No. 2,137,797. When such a disc player is used, various types of discs can be played using the same disc player, for example, discs having video information or discs having audio information, in which for each of the two types of disc a suitable turntable can be accommodated in a position suitable for playing.
In the construction known from British Patent Specification No. 2,137,797 each turntable is connected to the outgoing shaft of an individual driving motor and the two driving motors are connected at a distance from each other to the common supporting member in such a manner that the axes of rotation of the motors enclose an angle with each other. The supporting member can be swung over a corresponding angle between two positions in which in one position the axis of rotation of one motor is vertical and in the other position the axis of rotation of the other motor is vertical. The use of two driving motors for the two turntables is expensive, while the weight of the disc player is also comparatively large when several motors are used and in addition comparatively much space will be necessary for accommodating the two motors supported by the supporting member as a result of which the disc player becomes unnecessarily bulky.